IBC-13 celebrates 54th year anniversary
February 28, 2014 Philippine television viewing habit has certainly become more feel-good and exciting on the local front as the sequestered TV network IBC-13 emerged as a major player that broke the network duopoly since it started the reception on October 1959 and relaunch on February 1, 1975, gaining the TV landscape with its innovative and creative shows that offer the best in Philippine television. Now celebrating its 54th year with the top-rating programs such as Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, APO Tanghali Na!, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar at the forefront - all soaring high in the ratings - IBC-13 definitely has a month-long birthday celebration that brings back the iconic scenes from remarkable IBC shows that reflected the stories of Filipinos for the past 54 years. Prior to this, IBC-13 has emerged as the able underdog in the so-called network "duopoly." This year alone witnessed the station's steady climb to the number 3 position made possible by the impressive showing of some of its programs, particularly those under the primetime and weekend bracket. As an anniversary offering, IBC-13 has been loaded with lots of activities and events especially this month - from the recent launch of 9 new shows, including a youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, a teen drama series Friends 4Ever, the return of showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom, a musical show Dingdong n' Lani hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, the remake of the 90's afternoon drama series Anna Luna topbilled by Abby Bautista, Gaya ng Dati starring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., SpongeBob SquarePants, the imported drama block TreseBella with its first offering for telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya, the much-awaited romantic teleserye Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, back-to-back special episodes of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar as well as APO Tanghali Na! and TODAS Kids, to the numerous on-air and online promos. To cap off the station’s birthday month, your favorite IBC-13 stars, plus their fans and supporters are coming together for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 - An IBC 54th Anniversary Party to be held today at 6 p.m. at the C3 Events Place in Greenhills, SanJuan, and at IBC 54th Birthday Kiddie Party on March 8, Saturday, 10 a.m. at the Active Fun Play & Party Center at SM North Edsa. It’s double the fun for the twin celebration loaded with exciting games, prizes, and IBC stars like Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Cristine Reyes, Onemig Bondoc, Born to be a Superstar finalists including Shanne Velasco, Abby Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Sam Pinto, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Joey de Leon and the whole T.O.D.A.S. gang, and Friends 4Ever barkada to name a few, the Philippine All Stars, plus Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews with KapinoyLand mascots and characters as they do the storytelling on Saturday for the kids who will get to blow the IBC 54th Birthday candle. Through these celebrations, IBC-13 shows its appreciation and gratitude for the support that were given to the network since the beginning. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 pays tribute to the many experiences of Filipinos, mirrored through IBC-13’s timeless comedy shows, hit dramas, exciting game and reality shows, news and public service programs, sports shows and breakthrough fantasy series that inspired the network in all its efforts since the birth of Philippine television. Although IBC-13 has shows which became known and popular through international franchises (like Who Wants To Be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Star for a Night, Born to be a Superstar, The Million Second Quiz), the network also prides itself on having original programs which is the signature local treasures. IBC-13 shared the laughter with each and every Filipino through sitcoms such as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi Babae, Goin’ Bananas, Hapi House, Sic O'Clock News, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S., and sat down with them for sensible and heart-to-heart conversations in talk shows like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Joey & Teysi and CelebrityDATCom. With that, the musical variety shows for singing and dancing like Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Superstar: The Legend, Awitawanan and DMZ-TV. For the good soap operas like Ula ang Batang Gubat and El Corazon de Oro, and the drama anthologes like Ito ang Inyong Tiya Dely, Seiko TV Presents and Love Notes. Their classic fantasy series such as Ora Engkantada, Okey Ka Fairy Ko!, and Computer Man are old, now that IBC-13 will producing their ground-breaking fantaserye that became phenomenal like Janella in Wonderland, a series about a girl who turning as a mermaid tale under the sea. It brought good memories of the romantic heavy dramas that Filipinos watched fervently such as Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Maghihintay Sa'yo, the game shows got the million peso-prize in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and The Million Second Quiz, and reality shows that showcased their talents and superstars in Pasikatan sa 13, Star for a Night, Search for the Amazing Philippine Singing Star, Born to be a Superstar and Superstar Circle. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also remained true to its commitment to educate and inform its viewers through programs such as Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, Express Balita, News Team 13, Lingkod Bayan, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas and Bitag. Where the action is the sports programs like PBA and NBA. IBC-13’s ratings number #1 (1975-1982) :IBC - Number 1 :RPN - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :GTV - Number 4 :BBC - Number 5 #1 (1982-1985) :RPN - Number 1 :IBC - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :GTV / MBS - Number 4 :BBC - Number 5 #1 (1985-1986) :IBC - Number 1 :RPN - Number 2 :GMA - Number 3 :MBS - Number 4 :BBC - Number 5 #1 (1986-1987) :IBC - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :RPN - Number 3 :PTV - Number 4 :ABS-CBN - Number 5 #3 (September 1987-1988) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :IBC - Number 3 :RPN - Number 4 :PTV - Number 5 #5 (1988-1992) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :PTV - Number 3 :RPN / New Vision 9 - Number 4 :IBC / Islands TV 13 - Number 5 #5 (1992-1996) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :ABC - Number 3 :New Vision 9 / RPN - Number 4 :Islands TV 13 / IBC - Number 5 #3 (1996-2004) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :IBC - Number 3 :ABC / TV5 - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 #3 (2004-2005) :GMA - Number 1 :ABS-CBN - Number 2 :ABC - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 #3 (2005-2007) :GMA - Number 1 :ABS-CBN - Number 2 :QTV - Number 3 :ABC - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 #3 (2007-2010) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :ABC / TV5 - Number 3 :Q - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 #3 (2010-2011) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :TV5 - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 :Q - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 #3 (2011-2013) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :TV5 - Number 3 :IBC - Number 3 #3 (2013-present) :ABS-CBN - Number 1 :GMA - Number 2 :IBC - Number 3 :TV5 - Number 3 :RPN - Number 3 Before na kaka compete ang IBC-13 with its top rating shows like Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News and Loveliness. Maganda rin yung balancing nila noon ng Tagalog movies (Piling-Piling Pelikula and Viva Box Office Hits). I also like the time when they have the PBA games and the top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, as well as the reality talent show Star for a Night. In 2011, it also watching the sports block AKTV and their hits like PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV and Born to be a Superstar were the top-raters. Now, IBC-13 is still struggling i hope this year will be good for this network. 'IBC primetime slot' Noon: :Sunday 8pm - Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino :Monday to Friday 7pm - Newsday (Frankie Evangelista) :Monday 7:30pm - Piling-Piling Pelukula (PPP) :Tuesday 7:30pm - Iskul Bukol :Wednesday 7:30pm - T.O.D.A.S. :Thursday 7:30pm - Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb (the cats), Nova Villa (the wife), Ruby Anna (the chicks), the late Maria Theresa Carlson (the chicks), Malou dela Fuente (the chicks) and Chito Areao (the cats)) (share the excitement and the fun of these characters as they get into tongue-in-cheek sexy situations every week.) :Saturday 7pm - Big Ike's Happening :8:30pm - Tagalog Box Office Hits 1986-1987 :Balita sa IBC :Manok ni San Pedro :Iskul Bukol :T.O.D.A.S. :Star Cafe :Ora Engkantada :Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :Hiyas October 1988 :Monday-Friday :7 am - Get Up and Go! :8 am - First Screening :10 am - Sesame Street :11 am - Regal Family :11:45 am - Balita sa Tanghali (Life of the information) :12 nn - Katalog sa 13 :1:30 pm - Movie Eye :2 pm - Drama, Action, Atbp. :4 pm - Sesame Street :5 pm - :Mon-Wed: Funfare :Thurs & Fri: Voltron :5:30 pm - Balita sa IBC (Life of the information) :6:30 pm - :Mon: Piling-Piling Pelikula (PPP) (until 8:30 pm) :Tue: Iskul Bukol (Life of the comedy) :Wed: T.O.D.A.S. (Life of the comedy) :Thurs: Okey Ka, Fairy Ko! (Life is the fantasy) :Fri: Kuwentong Barbero (Life of the comedy) :7:30 pm - :Wed: Loveliness (until 10 pm) :Fri: Buddy, Buddy (Life of the comedy) :8 pm - :Tue: Squad B (Life of the action) :Thurs: Pinoy Thriller (Life of the adventure) (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Sic O’Clock News (Life of the comedy) :Tue: Max Headroom (Life of the action) (9 pm) :Fri: “K”: An Allen Rule (Life of the action) :9:30 pm - :Mon: Pubhouse (Life of the comedy) :Tue: Spectacular Action on Screen (until 11:30 pm) :Wed: The Dream Girls (10 pm) :Thurs: All-Star Wrestling :Fri: IBC TV-13 Presents (until 11:30 pm) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Public Forum (Life of the service) :Wed: Glow Wrestling :Thurs: Travel Time :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat (Life of the information) :Saturday :7 am - Holy Rosary :8 am - Gideon 300 :8:30 am - Garner Ted Armstrong :9 am - Jesus the Healer :10 am - Binhi :11 am - Tic Tac Boom :12 nn - Katalog sa 13 :1:30 pm - Sa Inyo, Kuya Manny! :2 pm - Probinsiya :3 pm - Quiz Bee :4:30 pm - Feel na Feel :5 pm - Kiddie O :5:30 pm - Spider Man :6 pm - Great Space Coaster :6:30 pm - G.I. Joe :7 pm - Ora Engkantada (Life of the fantasy) :8 pm - To Sir with Love (Life of the drama) :9 pm - World Premiere Movies :11 pm - Fight Night :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat (Life of the information) :Sunday :7 am - All for Jesus Happening :8 am - Faith is Worth Living :9 am - Sunday Showcase :11 am - Jagad Guru :11:30 am - Paaralang Lingguhan :12 nn - Movie Date :2 pm - Export... Made in the Philippines :3 pm - Teatro Trese :5 pm - Rey Langit: The Philippine Connection :6:30 pm - Hapi House (Life of the comedy) :7:30 pm - Regal Theater (Life of the drama) :9 pm - Kasi Nga Babae (Life of the comedy) :10 pm - Sunday Night Special :12 mn to 12:30 am - Midnight Prayer :Note: :Top 5 is an IBC 13 weekly show hosted by the legendary Howard Medina a.k.a. Long Tall Howard aired every Friday night, featuring the week's top 5 in album sales foreign and OPM. June 4-10, 1990 :Monday-Friday :10:30 am - Today's Movie Hits :11 am - Regal Family (Joey Marquez, Willie Revillame and other Regal babies like Anjo Yllana, Joed Serrano, Tina Paner) :12 nn - Showcase :1 pm - Information :1:45 pm - Movie Eye :2 pm - :Mon: Pelikula sa Trese :Tue-Thurs: Showcase :4 pm - :Mon: Taiwan: Democracy in Action :Tue, Thurs & Fri: Movie Trailers of the Week :Wed: Mother of Perpetual Help :4:30 pm - Batang Pinoy sa Pusong Trese :5 pm - Bantay Balita (Chichi Fajardo-Robles, Dave Sta. Ana and Lee Andres) :6 pm - Pinoy TV Komiks (Ramon Zamora and Ben David) :6:30 pm - Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos) :7 pm - :Mon: Hotline sa Trese (Senator Joseph Estrada with co-host Star Querubin) :Tue: 13, 14, 15 (Carmina Villaroel, Aiko Melendez and Ruffa Gutierrez) :Wed: Computer Man (Eric Quizon) :Thurs: Thursday Night on 13 (until 9 pm) :Fri: 7 pm - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :7:30 pm - Denver, the Last Dinosaur :8 pm - :Mon: Regal Juvenile :Tue: IBC Presents (until 10 pm) :Wed: OK 'Tol (Gabby Concepcion) :Fri: Anthony Alonzo in Action (until 10 pm) :9 pm - :Mon: Ipaglaban Mo! (Atty. Jose Sison) :Wed: Regal Drama Presents: Aiko (Aiko Melendez) :Thurs: IBC Presents :10 pm - Headline Trese (TG Kintanar and Risa Hontiveros) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Public Forum (Randy David) :Tue: Look Up (Louie Morales and Evelyn Atayde) :Wed: All-Star Professional Wrestling :Thurs: Travel Time (Susan Calo-Medina) :Fri: Special Feature :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - :Mon: Ang Dating Daan :Tue: New Life with Jesus :Wed: Mother of Perpetual Help (until 12 mn) :Thurs: Bishop's Move :Fri: Friday Night Videos :Saturday :7 am - All for Jesus Hapenning :8:30 am - Gideon 300 :9 am - This Way to Heaven :9:30 am - Holy Rosary :11 am - Chikiting Patrol :11:30 am - G.I. Joe :12 nn - The Frozzzles :12:30 pm - Voltron :1 pm - Jimmy Swaggart :2 pm - Beauty School (Ricky Reyes) :3 pm - Chinese Movies :5 pm - Manila, Manila :5:30 pm - Kung Fu Theater :6 pm - Sic O'Clock News (Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada) :7 pm - SRO 13 :9 pm - PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula :11 pm to 12 mn - Charismatic Word :Sunday :7 am - All for Jesus Hapenning :8 am - Beautiful Sunday :9 am - Jagad Guru :10 am - Movie Date :10:30 am - Showcase :12 nn - Sports :4 pm - Movie Hits :4:30 pm - Care Bears :5 pm - Lost Island :5:30 pm - The All-New Dating Game :6 pm - Uniwide Club Play & Win (Edu Manzano and Ces Quesada) :7:30 pm - That's Incredible :8:30 pm - Mongolian Barbecue (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) :9:30 pm - Showtime :10:30 pm - Landas ng Tagumpay :11 pm - Midnight Jazz :12 mn to 12:30 am - Holy Rosary Ngayon: :MONDAY-FRIDAY :6pm - The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) :6:30pm - Express Balita :7:45pm - Janella in Wonderland :8:30pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15pm - Only Me and You :9:45pm - Viva Box Office (VBO) :11:15pm - News Team 13 :SATURDAY :4pm - PBA :6pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :7pm - Tasya Fantasya :8pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :9:45pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15pm - Bitag :SUNDAY :5pm - PBA :7pm - The Million Second Quiz :8pm - Born to be a Superstar :9pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30pm - Sunday Sinemaks As for the No. 3 station IBC-13, the weeknight primetime block from Monday to Friday will be concentrate on TreseBella's telenovela (The Two Sides of Ana), two newscasts (Express Balita and News Team 13), one fantaserye (Janella in Wonderland), two teleseryes (Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You) and even Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office) while the weekend lineup will focus on sports (PBA on Saturday and Sunday for one game), game shows (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? on Saturday and The Million Second Quiz on Sunday), fantasy anthology (Tasya Fantasya), drama anthology (Love Notes on Saturday), comedies (the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. aired every Saturday), newscast (Express Balita Weekend), public service (Bitag on Saturday), reality singing search (Born to be a Superstar on Sunday) , variety show (Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday) and Pinoy action movie (Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday). IBC primetime stars *Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland) *Cristine Reyes (Maghihintay Sa'yo) *Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz (Only Me and You) *Drew Arellano (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) *Joe D'Mango (Love Notes) *Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) *Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) *Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani)